Always
by TykiTicTacMikk
Summary: Tyki Mikk/OC. I suck at summaries but here's what i have. Basically a love story between the daughter of Cross Marian and Tyki Mikk. Also a love story between my Other OC and Cross Marian on the side.
1. Chapter 1

Tyki Mikk Romance.

Lizzie's POV:

If you're reading this right now you may think I'm crazy. Why? Because I'm the daughter of a General from the Black Order. Well uh Ex-General. He'd rather lose his thumb than go back to that hellhole. My father is the one and only Cross Marian. In simple terms he's a drunken womanizing bastard. Since mother left him he seems to have overdosed himself in his own misery. Alcohol and women is the solution to everything. On his good days he'd teach me science and sorcery. He wanted me to become an exorcist like my mother, Cloud. She is also a general of the Black Order. One who actually sticks to her duties. A General is supposed to find and train new exorcists and hunt down Akuma. My father tends to just build up a debt collection and run. Over the past few years we've took a kid on the road with us. A kid about two years younger than me. Allen Walker, there is apparently something special about him and he wants to become an exorcist. However my father didn't quite teach the young Exorcist Trainee that much. I sadly had to do so. The poor kid was left to pay off debts while my father dragged me around to his hiding spots. He'd rather have the Walker boy pay off the debts than me. It was awful. The boy may have been only two years younger than me but he was so small and fragile. When the Walker boy first came home with us he wouldn't leave the bed, he was curled up in a ball, crying for someone named Mana. He was trembling in fear refusing to eat, drink or bathe. It had gotten to the point where my father and I had to force him to eat. Once Allen had gotten back on his feet, my father resumed his duties of screwing random women, Allen and I bonded, he was like a little brother I never had. I helped train Allen since by that point I was already trained with my innocence. The Bloody Rose. My father discovered I was a potential when I was around ten so using the piece of innocence and his sorcery he turned it into a Calibre Auto revolver: the same as his innocence: Judgement but in Black. Because I was so young at the time he had to constantly help me for the year once I was eleven. When I was thirteen I began training Allen because my father was never around to do so and for the next 4 years. I must say my father did help now and again by throwing the kid into danger. He was quite rough with Allen and sweet with me, probably because Allen was a boy. Once Allen turned Fifteen, my father decided to send us both on our way but separately since he wanted to spend the next month with me which was surprising. Once my father dragged me off, ditching Allen we headed off into a small town about ten miles away from London. From there I would be getting a train into London, transferring to another train and heading off to the Black Order. After my father daughter month which consisted of him teaching me how to scam people and a couple of tricks with my innocence, I was back on the road again, solo this time of course. I boarded the train for London and this train was about to change my life.

The future love of my life was sitting in the next compartment. As I opened the doors into the compartment which turned out to be the luggage one, there crazy looking Vagabonds, a child, Allen Walker, some red head and a creepy looking Dracula wannabe, who didn't even have his clothes on I may add there all simitanisuely looked up at me. I was hard to miss with my natural bright red hair.

"General Cross!" The redhead cried.

I instantly kicked that little shit hard. I know I look like my father but I am NOT HIM. "It's Lizzie!" I turned to Allen and kneeled, looks like he was playing poker and winning thanks to his unknown skills at cheating. "Hi Allen." I huffed and took a seat next to Allen and the redhead. "I'm sorry Lizzie, I was just winding you up, Allen told me so much about you. Girls are so sensitive." He wrapped his arms around me. I faced him. "Seriously redhead, how would you like it if I called you General Cross? I hate that guy." I huffed, my father had warned me after all to never reveal our relation in front of others besides exorcists since the Noah Clan want him so bad apparently and they could use me as Bait or something. Not like I care. I can handle myself.

"Where were we?" The Vagabond sitting in the middle glanced up at me, well I couldn't tell over those stupid Waldo glasses he was wearing. "Chill out Waldo, short stack is taking his turn….geez Allen why are you playing poker? Aren't you on a mission?" I questioned, taking note of the Exorcist jacket laying by the homeless guys' I tried to take it back but the Waldo hobo just wasn't letting me. He snatched it back and I ended up toppling over on top of him. Tyki's friends ended up continuing the game on his behalf while I dealt with Shifty Waldo. "The card shark gave this to me, lady. If he wins it's all his, I swear. Besides, he is winning after all." He added with a low whisper. "Whatever Waldo,"

"It's Tyki."

"Okay Tyki, give it to me and whoever wins will get the jacket, deal?"

"What makes you think I would trust a troublesome lady such as yourself?"

"I'm no lady."

"So you're a gentleman."

Cocky bastard. That earned him a slap across the face.

"Skirts and frocks are not for me." I huffed and snatched his glasses away. I regretted doing so…his hazel brown eyes hypnotised me and that cute little mole just beneath his eye. I don't normally have a thing for guys or girls. I'm just a typical bitchy unofficial exorcist and a General's daughter. Little did I know who this man really was…

"Royal Straight Flush!" Allen yell pulled me out of the moment. It was then that I realized. I was still on top of the Waldo vagabond. Gazing into his eyes. I quickly sat up, realizing where I was sat exactly made me shiver. His treasure, big one at that judging by the size of that bulge in his boxers that I must've invoked. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red. I quickly got up, took the jacket and headed over to Allen. The Dracula guy was getting into some sort of cloak and the fellow redhead was staring at me with that one eye of his. "I've heard so much about you Lizzie, I'm Lavi. I'm a bookman in training. Oh and that's Krory, we just picked him up, he's new." Finally introductions! Just the right thing I needed. Tyki by now was wearing his glasses and sitting upright against some luggage, shivering as Allen gathered his belongings as well as his friends. The kid was silent the entire time. Allen must've felt some pity he ended up giving the guys their belongings back. I picked up my duffel bag, knowing that his eyes were on me. I turned to Allen. "Let's go and find seats that we actually paid for!" I huffed. I hated that Waldo guy; I didn't want to be near him and his gorgeous….ahh stop it! I mentally slapped myself and headed on out into an ACTUAL compartment to find a seat and nap.

"Don't mind her, she's just quite a moody person but she means well." I could hear Allen say as he left the guys. I scoffed and took a seat, gazing out the window. The sooner I get to the order the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has a small Lavi/OC moment. (: **

* * *

London looked beautiful, it was evening by the time we arrived. A group of finders met up with us and gave us a ride back to headquarters. I was quiet the entire time, ignoring the redheaded Bookman. He kept asking me a bunch of stupid questions about my father and how does it feel to be related to him. Shitty since I'm constantly getting harassed about it. I wish I could change my hair colour and run away. Even though my father had trained me to be an Exorcist since a young age, the truth is I just wanted to settle down in a place like Japan or something, live alone or perhaps with a friend whom I can trust. An image of the Waldo hobo came into my mind. "Damnit!" Crap I cursed out loud and everyone stared at me.

"Are you alright, Lizzie?" Allen questioned. I nodded and shrugged it off. "I just left one of my favourite shirts at home that's all." I responded and stared at my shoes. I could feel the young Bookman's eyes on me. "Strike." I looked up at him and he was grinning at me looking like he just saw a beautiful angel. "Uh, what?"

Lavi just looked away, blushing. I chuckled to myself and got comfortable, it was going to be a bit of a long ride so I ended up sleeping.

Waking up, I inhaled the smell of Axe deodorant, I glanced up and noticed Lavi was asleep with my head on his lap, his jacket covering me, it was pretty cold outside, I snuggled closer for warmth. I felt his hand gently caress my back. I kept my eyes closed, pretending I never noticed.

"You do know she's going to murder you once she awakens. She's evil." Allen sniggered. "Shut up, beansprout. She's fine." Lavi reassured, running his fingertips through my hair. "Girls love this stuff." He added.

"I miss Eliade."

"It's alright, Krory." Allen tried his best to reassure Dracula. I just relaxed and soon I fell asleep to Lavi stroking my hair.

Later on once Lavi awoke me, I grabbed my bag and rushed on inside. I couldn't get Tyki off my mind; he even appeared in my dream. I need to stop; he's just a hobo who I may never see again.

I headed on into the order, passing the stupid door scanner. Walking down the corridors I could hear people whispering about me. "I wonder how her time would last here..."

"She's so arrogant like her father."

"I wonder if she's more decent than her idiotic father."

I just ignored them and continued on my way. I met up with Komui who took me in right away and had a look at my innocence. "Very similar to the General's innocence. Would you like any advanced modification?"

I shook my head, "not really, my father created this for me and It's kinda special to me…well I guess the recoil and such…" Komui nodded and took me down the platform to meet Hevlaska.

After such a long night it turned out I was 92% syncorated with my innocence, a girl about fifteen-sixteen showed me to my room, I think her name was Raven. I wasn't really listening; I just wanted to sleep and see my creepy hobo in my dreams again.

Two days had passed I was sent out on my first official assignment, it was out in Barcelona. Apparently another General was in trouble and all of the available exorcists were sent there to help. I went solo on this one since Allen and Lavi were already out on missions on their way there. Plus I like to work alone.

Once I reached Barcelona, I walked into town which was about a ten minute walk from the train station. The place was dark; the people were evacuated however there were bodies of finders everywhere. It was a massacre. I still heard some gunfire, pulling out my Black Rose, I began running towards the noise. An Exorcist was battling with a Man in a Tux, probably an Akuma, but why would it be fighting in Human form? It then dawned on me that man must've been from the clan of Noah. Just as I raised my Bloody Rose to fire, the man pressed his hand against the exorcist's chest; the exorcist screamed in agony and fell to the ground. I hid behind a wall, feeling pretty scared, my father told me that if I ever encountered someone from the Clan of Noah, I should get the fuck out of there. Even the Generals struggle to take a Noah down. They're superhuman. I peeked round the corner, the exorcist was hung upside down on a pole, presumably dead. The Noah however…

I leaned back against the wall, pulling my Bloody Rose close to my chest. Oh god…He's gone. I was about to move forward when two strong arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me back against the wall. "Ah well hello there Elizabeth Marian…"

"It's Lizzie!" I growled, this guy was tough, I tried to reach for my most prized possession but he just knocked it out of my grip with ease. "Get off of me!"

"Oh come on…Lizzie, I don't like it when you play hard to get."

I cried out as he twisted my arms, "Ah you're not as strong as your beloved father."

Mental note; Lizzie. Next time, RUN! I scowled at my own stupidity and kneed him. "Fuck you." I dived for the ground, grabbing my Bloody Rose, I rolled over and fired at him then I hauled my ass out of there. I dashed do the streets, pushing food carts over, to slow him down once he regains his balls back to chase me. I dashed around a few corners right into someone's arms, knocking us both off our feet. I looked down and my eye's widened.

"Tyki, oh my god. What are you doing here?! It's dangerous around here. Come on we have to run, someone is chasing me.." I managed to stand, Tyki got up with ease, he took my hand and we ran together. Little did I know…

Tyki took me into an abandoned inn. We headed straight into a room and I locked the door, I pushed the dresser in front of the door I made sure the window and curtains were closed, to be sure I pushed the wardrobe there and sat on the bed, clutching my Bloody Rose. Tyki sat next to me. "It's alright Lizzie. He won't get us. We're safe. I got you."

"I'm not scared; I just don't want to be responsible if you die." I huffed and looked away.

"I know that's not true…you care." He wrapped his arms around me.

His touch…sent shivers down my spine. I didn't want him to let go.

"Hands off." I mumbled and stood up. Tyki sighed in defeat and stood up behind me. "It's alright, we're safe." He lowered my hand and took Bloody Rose from me. I lashed out and tackled him down on the bed. "Hey! Don't do that again!" I snatched Bloody Rose and aimed it at his chest. "I mean it, this is my baby."

"Alright, I'm sorry Lizzie. Let's start over, huh?"

"Okay I'm Lizzie, I'm an exorcist of the Black Order, and what are you doing here in Barcelona?"

"I arrived here yesterday, I came to see some friends, however I couldn't find them, and they probably fled the town."

I nodded, "alright. I'll get us both out once things have calmed down." It was quiet outside but I knew that Noah must've been lurking around.

As I lay back on the bed, next to Tyki…little did I know he was the monster hunting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've been playing a lot of video games and suffering from writers block. I do have a few one-shots on my DeviantArt. ( TykiTicTacMikk ) I hope Cross isn't OOC. Oh and thank you all so much for the positive feedback. In Chapter 4 Cross is indeed going to find out and he won't be quite happy :3. And he knows that White Tyki and Dark Tyki is the same person (; . **

When I awoke in the morning, Tyki was propped up in bed, watching the TV on low volume. I groaned and rolled over and stretched out. I sat up. "Good morning, sleepyhead." He grinned. "Oh um, good morning, Tyki." I blushed and checked my watch for the time; we had been here for over 12 hours. I stood and pushed the chest of drawers slightly and peeked out of the window, people were out at work repairing the town. "Tyki, it's safe. We can leave now." I grinned and dropped down on the bed. "I'm gonna have to get ready and head back to the order," I sat up and put my jacket and boots on. Knowing he was watching me. I sighed and walked out to the hall, I dialled a number, my father picked up after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Dad…Um…The clan of Noah are back, one attacked me last night. I was lucky to get away."

"Where are you now?" He questioned.

"Barcelona." I responded quietly, my father told me which train to get and he gave me a location to meet him. "Alright dad, I'll see you in Paris." I hung up and sighed. Tyki was stood at the doorway. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, Tyki. I just have to go and meet someone."

"I'll go with you."

"I'm fine, I should go alone anyway." I knew my father would probably try to murder on sight and accuse him of being an Akuma or something. "You can ride with me but I'm going to Paris." He nodded, "I'll come to Paris, but I'll leave you alone once we arrive, I have some friends there anyway." I honestly didn't know whether I should believe him or not but I kind of grew attached to Waldo. "Alright, let's hit the train station."

~Tyki's POV~

Why wasn't I ending this exorcist's life already? She even slept next to me and I could've easily ordered Teez to devour her lungs and I would've been on my way back to the coal mine right now. But why didn't I end her life? I planned to end the General's life however. I was originally going to use her as some sort of bait before killing her. But she's unintentionally taking me to her father; the man himself; Cross Marian. I was instructed by the Earl to kill Generals since one of them most likely bears the Heart of innocence. I felt a little guilty though. Killing this man would hurt dear, Elizabeth. I still don't understand why I seem so attached to her.

~Lizzie's POV~

Tyki and I boarded the train for Paris that afternoon; we sat together, looking out the window at the sights. It took me a moment to realize that Tyki's hand was on mine. I blushed and pulled it away, WHY was I going against my feelings? I want him to touch me but when he does, I shyly pull away. I need to pull myself together. I carefully placed my hand on his and blushed. Tyki grinned and looked out of the window. "Tyki, can you see with those glasses on?"

"Yes, Elizabeth." He responded.

I wasn't even fazed this time when he called me by my full name. "You should take them off, you have beautiful eyes and that mole is cute. "Alright, just for you, Elizabeth." He took them off and smiled at me. His smile was so heavenly. I wanted to just cup his cheek, treasure this moment and kiss him. I blushed as he leaned closer. "So you think I look cute?" he teased. I pushed him away playfully. "In your dreams!" I laughed. Tyki chuckled and kissed my cheek, oh god. His lips. "Oh, you know you like this." I giggled. "Okay, yes! Yes, I do!" Tyki then tickled me which got me laughing harder; I leaned back against the train window, laughing, along with Tyki. "That tickles!"

"That's the point in tickling!" He grinned. I laughed harder as he got a sensitive spot underneath my arms. We were cut off by the inductor checking for tickets. "We're with the black order." My jacket stated the obvious, he walked away and I mentally cursed him for ruining the moment. Tyki stopped and messed my hair. "You're so small!"

"Shut up, I'm tall."

"For a shortstack." He teased. I elbowed him playfully and laughed. "Cut it out, Tyki boo!"

"Oh, now you have a cute nickname for me!" He grinned and wrapped his arms around me tightly, it felt like heaven. "You're amazing, Elizabeth."

"No Tyki… you are." I smiled and turned my head to face him and our lips locked, Tyki wrapped his arms around me tighter, almost as if he was scared of losing me. I held onto his hands, leaning back against him, kissing him back passionately. Tyki pulled his lips away and buried them into my neck. "I care so much about you, Elizabeth…"

~Cross' POV~

I was in the middle of a session with one of my girls when my phone decided to ring, knowing it was either Eliza or Lizzie, I picked it up right away, I was married to Lizzie's mother; and even though we were split up, I still missed her like crazy. "Hello?"

"Dad…Um…The clan of Noah are back, one attacked me last night. I was lucky to get away," she sounded scared. I told her to come to Paris; I wanted to see her right away. I was afraid this day might come. I shooed the girl out of my room and dialled Eliza.

"What is it Cross?" She huffed.

"Eliza…its Lizzie she encountered a member from the Clan of Noah. Since you still work with HQ I was hoping you'd take her back there with you and she can become your apprentice. I'm worried about her. If you could come to Paris and take her back to the Order. I know you're out there and you haven't been to the order in months but she needs you."

"Cross. She needs the both of us, I will come for her and take her away but I don't want her to stay with you any longer. You are quite famous for bedding random women. All I ever hear in towns from other women is about how good you are in bed." She huffed.

"I know, I'm a fuckup but please take care of her."

"I will, not like you can anyway. You couldn't even take care of me." She hung up. Those words stung. I thought back to the mission we had a years ago, she made me promise to back her up as she fought against the Noah of lust; lulubell. There was a level 3 and 2 nearby. Considering the fact that she was 3 months pregnant with Lizzie at the time… Like an idiot I ended up going into the ark after the Earl, I left her there to get ambushed by the level 2 and 3 plus a surprise level 4. She ended up getting her face burned and a broken ankle, arm and wrist. To this day the burn scar on her face still haunts me (Think of Cloud Nyne/Klaud Nine from DGM.) I returned from the ark to find her screaming as a fireball was thrown at her face. I defeated the Akuma but she could never forgive me.

I punched the wall and grunted, I was indeed a complete fuck up, I wish I could make it up to them both.

~Lizzie's POV~

I lay back in the seat, arms wrapped around Tyki as he kissed me passionately with tongue. I was in fucking heaven! We had just finished fucking on the train, I had officially lost my virginity in a private compartment on the train and I loved every moment of it. I smiled as Tyki covered me in kisses and exclaimed his love to me over and over.

I was officially in love with this man.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the latest instalment. I wanna thank you all again for the positive feedback, keep it up! It is inspiring me to continue writing after all! =3. This chapter will feature my other OC; Eliza. I'm really sorry if Cross is OOC. I guess Eliza is the only woman who can set him straight. Lol! **

Lizzie's POV:

I stepped off of the train with Tyki and looked around Paris is beautiful. Tyki took my hand and kissed my cheek gently and took my hand. "Until we meet again, Lizzie." He whispered. I nodded and smiled, "Bye Tyki." I walked away and approached my father who wasn't that hard to find since his hair was of course just as vibrant as mine. "Father…" I grinned and hugged him as he returned the hug, I sensed something was wrong. I shrugged it off and went back to the hotel with him.

The room was filthy, Allen and I always cleaned up after Dad so it never got this bad. Seeing Dad with such bad habits hurt me. I was sick of seeing him with random women and drinking. I huffed and sat on the bed.

"Lizzie…did that man escort you here?"

"Man?"

"The one who showed some affection." His face was red as his hair. "Um…what are you talking about?"

"The guy who kissed you as you alighted the train, Elizabeth."

"Oh…that guy. He was just an acquaintance. I met him on the train."

"Elizabeth," he began, I knew I was in trouble since he was calling me by my full name. "That acquaintance of yours is a member of the Noah Family."

"What? The curly haired guy?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yes, and he has a little mole under his eye, he tends to disguise himself as a filthy homeless boy then when he's out to kill he dresses in a suit with a top hat."

Of course…it all made sense now. How could I be so stupid?! Tyki was the Noah. The Noah I witnessed killing that Exorcist back in Barcelona. "But no, it can't be…"

"Don't tell me you're more than acquainted with him, Elizabeth." My father said sternly.

"No, it just shocks me that I was speaking to a Noah on the train, I could've died."

"Why did he kiss you, Elizabeth?"

"It was a peck on the cheek goodbye it's not like I slept with him! Geez, do you really have to be over protective? Just because you sleep with every woman you see doesn't mean I sleep with every guy I see!" _Okay, maybe I did sleep with him but my Tyki_…_a member of infamous Noah family, no he can't be. The evidence was right there in front of me._

"What the hell is going on?" My father spun around and I looked up at the sight of my mother in her General uniform, her long wavy blonde hair flowing down her shoulders, she was obviously trying to impress my father here. I ran over and hugged her tightly; I hadn't seen her in about three months. "Mom!"

"Eliza…"

"I missed you so much Lizzie…" she smiled, hugging me tightly and looked up at my father, "General…" she answered coldly. "I came to get, Lizzie. Nothing more." She mumbled, "I just want some answers first, Eliza…Lizzie, what were you doing with that Noah on the train?"

"For the last time, Tyki is not a Noah!" Oops…I blurted his name. "…Tyki is a Noah, Lizzie. His brother; Sheril is the Prime Minister and Noah; he is the reason why this country is at war. Here…" He handed me a couple of folders. "This is what the Clan look like." I looked in Tyki's folder and I suddenly wished I didn't, there was a bunch of pictures of him in his 'black' and 'white' forms. "I…" I was speechless, I poured my heart and soul out to this guy, I gave my virginity to him and here I was the girl who fell for the enemy. How typical. "I need a moment." I whispered and left my parents alone and headed out for a walk, I needed to clear my head. _Why must the first person I decide to pour my heart out be a Noah? Geez my life is full of bad luck. _

~Eliza's POV~

"Cross, just leave her to her thoughts." I pushed him and he just happened to stumble back onto the bed and smirked at me. "I'll wipe that smirk off of your face."

"It's been so long, Eliza."

"You're still as hopeless as ever." I glanced away and focused my attention on the floor, makeup, women's clothing, and wine bottles. He was still the same as ever. I ran my hand through my hair and thought back to the time when I walked in on that scumbag with another woman.

_I had recently returned from an assigned mission, I was out collecting three pieces of innocence, I was exhausted and hungry. I wanted to just relax in his arms, eat and spend time with Lizzie. But unfortunately as I opened the bedroom door, I saw him screwing another blonde, I was angered and heartbroken and I walked into the next room where our six year old daughter was alone watching a movie, Die Hard I may add. I was sickened. I kneeled and embraced her and all she did was cry, he didn't bother to cook or spend time with her. So I packed my belongings and took Lizzie away. However after a year I was promoted General but I was extremely busy having to do a lot of missions and travel. Lizzie had gotten in the way a lot. Once she turned 10 I decided to send her to live with Cross, we had a mutual agreement; no women while she was around and he had to take care of her. Failure to do so would involve in me removing his testicles. Besides Cross is a much more powerful General than me and it's not like he was doing much of a good job anyway, he was always partying. I hoped that he would change his ways but sadly here I was in the present day, staring down at the wine bottles._ **"Did you raise our daughter in this environment?" **

"Eliza, I treated Elizabeth well, I never harmed her or screwed women around her. I promise that. Besides I adopted this boy called Allen Walker."

"Save it, I've met Allen recently, the poor child was frightened that I'd bitch him out for breathing like you've been doing."

"Eliza, I'm sorry."

"Cross, I can't forgive you for fucking a girl in **OUR** bed while our daughter was in the next room being ignored. Cross, she needs us, more than ever right now. She is an Exorcist of the Black Order like we are. We have to be there for her."

"You're right Eliza…" Oh how he hated being lectured by me but I was the only woman who knew how to set him straight. Besides mother. **(A/N: you remember her from the manga and anime? :3 during the episodes where Allen and Lenalee had that Akuma case to solve at the hospital and she appeared in the manga looking after Cross and kid Allen. Mother is the name of the woman apparently._.)**

**~Cross' POV~**

I wanted to just kiss her, I missed her so much but we have more important matters to attend to right now. That Noah…I'm going to make him pay. "Cross, let's go out for some dinner. Just as colleagues."

"Colleagues. Right…" _Don't worry Eliza I will woo you back into my arms, I'm an expert when it comes to women_.

**~Lizzie's POV~ **

I wandered around the streets of Paris. This place is beautiful. A random man passed me a rose. I raised a brow and I couldn't help but smile. Geez ever since I met Tyki I had turned into a lovesick idiot, I sort of hated it. I put the rose into my hair and continued my aimless walk of shame.

Tyki then approached me in his Waldo form. I froze and bit my lip. "Tyki…hey."

"Hey Lizzie, you look gorgeous, you're alone aren't you?"

I nodded and willingly took his hand while I was yelling at myself in my head. _What the hell was I doing?_

Even though he's the Noah of Pleasure. The danger of being with him sort of thrilled me. Plus he sure did live up to his reputation of pleasure in more ways than one. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. "Something funny?" he poked me and grinned. "Your glasses, they're utterly ridiculous but cute. They're so you." Okay so maybe I lied but hey at least I'm not the one walking around with **two identities.**

_I was up to playing along with his game of Black and White. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Lizzie's POV~**

Tyki and I walked around town for a while; I really wanted to just tell him that I knew his secret. It was pretty obvious, I feel so stupid for not realising at first.

"Something on your mind, baby?" He questioned as he nuzzled his face into my cheek. "Just thinking about stuff." I answered nonchantly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That man that attacked me in Barcelona…or should I say, Noah." I began to hope he'd get the hint but he just looked clueless. "A Noah?"

"Nevermind…shall we get some food?"

"Of course." He kissed my cheek and took my hand and led me off to a restaurant.

**~Eliza's POV~ **

"Eliza, let me take you out to dinner." Cross said and flashed his famous smirk. "I don't know, not after everything…"

"Oh come on, we need to catch up on Lizzie."

"Alright fine, where do you want to go?"

"Follow me." So I did. We arrived at a fancy restaurant, I couldn't even pronounce the name of because, and well it is French. Cross took me inside and spoke to a waitress in French, most likely flirting for a table. I sighed and waited, moments later the waitress escorted us to a table and took our order. I noticed Cross was checking out her ass as she walked away, scowling I grabbed his cheek and forced him to look at me. "Now tell me about Lizzie's strengths."

"oh, well Lizzie is a little slow with combat. She trusts strangers easily, hence her relationship with the Noah of Pleasure."

I nodded, "anything else?"

"No that's pretty much it, anything else, babe?"

"Please go and die." I muttered and looked away.

**~Lizzie's POV~**

Tyki and I sat in Mcdonalds, I spent ten minutes trying to understand the menu. Then Tyki had to try and order it in French, he ended up speaking in his native tongue; Portuguese. It was hilarious.

Tyki sat there sipping him his go-cup, acting casual. I just had to say something. "Tyki, are you hiding something from me?" Tyki froze for a moment and chuckled. "What makes you think that, baby?"

"You're just acting a little weird today that's all." I responded.

"I reassure you, I'm fine, Lizzie. Now eat up."

"Excuse me, Elizabeth…" Tyki stood up. "I'll be back in a moment, I just need some fresh air." Once Tyki left, I had this feeling that he wouldn't be returning. How typical of that 'hobo' to leave me with the bill. So I quickly snuck out of there with ease. Once I headed outside I bumped into a little girl around thirteen years old The streets were pretty empty this late at night. "I'm so sorry…"

"Wow! You look so much like your daddy, can we play? Please! I want to play with your pretty hair while I destroy your mind."

"What?"

Her skin then darkened, Noah…perfect timing to disappear, Tyki!

The little girl then raised a hand and as dark matter formed in the palm of her hand, I rolled away dodging her attack and I got my beloved Bloody Rose out and fired at her. The girl deflected my attacks. "Who are you? WHAT are you?!" I demanded.

"My name is Road Kamelot and I am a proud member of the human race."

"But, Akuma…"

"Nope. I'm nothing like those useless things. I am the Noah of Dreams." She winked and pointed a screeching umbrella at me. Yes, the umbrella screeched!

Road laughed, "You see Elizabeth, if my uncle Tyki and I apprehend you, we get the General. We really want to speed things along and destroy the heart already."

"There's no way I'm going to let you kill my father. Besides he's not as stupid as you make him out to be. My father is a great general. Well was… he's not quite general anymore…"

"But still he is quite powerful, once we're done with him; we'll go after mommy dearest."

**~Road's POV~ **

This girl was so boring and stupid. I wanted to get home to daddy so we could go to lego land already. But no, Millenie had to send us after this brat; she was just as stubborn as General Cross. "Uncle Tyki, please help me."

Tyki stepped out of the shadows and the girls eyes widened in recognition. I guess she just realised that Tyki was toying with her like he did with all the ladies.

"Tyki, I figured that you were one of them too."

Tyki tssked and rolled his eyes. "Now Elizabeth, this is no time to point fingers at me accusingly, you gave yourself to me. You opened up to me a strange miner. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk to strangers?"

While she was busy having an argument with Tyki, I decided to speed things along and fire a lit candle...right through her left eye and another few in the chest.

**~Tyki's POV~**

I never meant the things I said to her… Elizabeth please forgive me.

Before I could step in to just grab her and take her home my idiot of a 'niece' just HAD to stab her with some candles, I gasped and grabbed Road's arm. "That's ENOUGH! You are not to lay another finger on her!"

"Fine, Tyki." Road approached her and grabbed the gun and destroyed it with her touch, the green fragment of innocent hit the bloody concrete in front of the screaming red head.

In the corner of my eye I saw another familiar red head with a blonde and a screeching monkey. "It's time to retreat, Road…"

_I'm sorry, my dearest Elizabeth._

**~Eliza's POV~ **

"Eliza, how have things been at the order?" Cross asked as he cut up his food. "Fine, I guess." I responded, Cross nodded but as he was about to say something else someone ran in yelling at their friend about a couple of young dark skinned individuals. The Noah were in town. I ran outside and the echoed screams of my beloved daughter could be heard in the distance. Cross and I ran together to her aid and there she laid in a pool of her own blood with a green fragment of innocence.

"Dear god.."

**A/N: Hey there! Okay sorry for the long wait, I've honestly been struggling with severe writers block and I stayed up most of the night writing this, it's pretty short I think and I'm honestly not proud of this chapter as I feel like I've rushed it. I am hoping to come up with new ideas and be able to push the next chapter up to 2,000 words. Of course the beginning of the next chapter is going to be about Lizzie's little hospital drama. I'll also be writing more about Cross and Eliza's Past and I'll have a chapter just in Tyki's POV. Those are the only ideas I have so far and of course Cross and Eliza will be working out their relationship to get back together at some point. :3. Please leave me some feedback guys! Also I'm thinking of scrapping the other DGM story I have up as it's just…idk. Anyway. I hope you're all enjoying the sudden weather change (: Peace out – Kezzie. (: **


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note:_

_I am officially scrapping this story. There are so many reasons why... In the beginning it didn't seem that bad but I failed literature class at school and well...look at how wonderful this story has turned out and it makes ZERO sense. I also do not have the self esteem to write anymore. My confidence is just non existent right now. This story is full of grammatical errors and you can tell I forced myself to write some of these chapters and rushed them. The story took a bad turn and it just didn't turn out the way I hoped. _

_I MIGHT just stick to writing one-shots again, I've also scrapped the other -Man story I have up on here. _

_Sorry to whoever actually reads this. I might go back to it someday...but whatever. _


End file.
